It is known, for example from document US2010/006542, to obtain a surface pattern thanks to a chemical attack of the stainless steel, said attack being optionally rendered selective thanks to a protection mask.
In the prior art, a stainless steel plate, placed horizontally, is made to be moved in front of acid liquid spraying nozzles, located below and above said plate, in order to simultaneously engrave both sides of the plate.
However, on the side facing upwards, the presence of previously sprayed liquid is detrimental to the quality and reliability of the chemical engraving.